codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Kadic Academy
Kadic Junior High School, also known as Kadic Academy, is a Junior High and High School located in Sceaux, a suburb of Paris, in France. It is actually existent in real life, though it is not called Kadic; it is instead called Lakanal College. The name "Kadic" is a tribute to the American novelist, Philip Kindred Dick - also known as Philip K. Dick, which sounds similar to Kadic. Kadic Academy is where Lyoko Warriors attends school, as well as a multitude of other characters in the show, and it is the main setting to the show, other than the Factory. The school was built in the early 1900s, as stated in the episode Is Anybody Out There?, though the novels claim the school was actually built in 1873. It is possible that Kadic is a private establishment especially for children of the wealthy, hinted at by Ulrich's father when he tells Ulrich not to forget who is paying for his education. Kadic is made up of various buildings, most of them connected to one another, others not. These buildings include the Dormitory Building, the Science Building, the Cafeteria, and various other locations. Kadic also has a Park, a Track and a Recreation Room (opened in Wreck Room) for the students in their free time. Kadic is a boarding school, and therefore the students live there, though a small number of local students, including Yumi, commute to it as if it was a normal school. Classes occur 6 days a week, according to Ulrich, but there are no classes on holidays or Sundays. This may change, as most French schools are now adopting the American version of the school week. Students are allowed to leave the grounds with permission. The Sewers connect it to the Factory. There are various entrances to the Sewers as well, though the one in the Park is the most used. There is also a tunnel from the Gym. The school is also racially and culturally diverse, containing many people who are French-African or those of Japanese, Chinese, German, and Indian origin. The school hosts runs a number of clubs, ranging from the Pencak Silat classes taken by Ulrich and Yumi (and taught by Jim) to the film club run by Pierre Chardin, of which Odd is a member. Other clubs include the photo club and the drama club. Kadic also has its own paper, dubbed the Kadic News, run by Milly and Tamiya. Jean-Pierre Delmas is the principal and Jim Morales is the campus supervisor, one of Mr. Delmas's advisors, perhaps a former student, and Suzanne Hertz is the other advisor. Pictures IMG 20130107 212212.JPG 8 xana decides to break the school.png 7 the school psychologist.png Garage Kids School.gif Kadic.jpg CLE The Stalker Bunch.png CLE Chat.png CLE Gym Class odd.png Tumblr mgco4odDIn1qcbv12o3 250.png Odd and Sam.png Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png Tumblr mhd9nk04Bs1rrnxnxo1 250.png CLE Gym Class.png Tumblr mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo2 250.gif Tumblr mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo8 r1 250.gif 179223 1233529455640 full.jpg|Student vandalism is an occasional problem Tumblr m5qqrkKZcI1r7qs82o1 500.png|It was attacked by a 50 foot whatever|link=Teddygodzilla William 099.jpg Cafetetia.jpg 3 odd falls asleep in class again.png Ulrich and Odd's dormitory.jpg|a dorm room within the school Odd and Aelita.png Oddvolunteers.png Jim has a major glitch.png 6 nurse's office.png|There is a nurse office 10 rosa figths off the rat army.png|the cafeteria had rats in one episode. Room oh room.jpg|Another one of the school's student's rooms Track.png Teddy tracks.gif Jeremy dorm.jpg 200px-Dormitory building.jpg Gym inside.jpg Gym outside.jpg Sources Some information and the plan of the school were retrieved from herehttp://www.codelyoko.fr/lieux/college_kadic.cl. (Accessed on 22/12/2011) es:Kadic fr:Kadic Category:Locations Category:Needs Images